


Dernier en Vie

by Artistvsworld, orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Gore, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omegaverse, Triggers, Violent, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistvsworld/pseuds/Artistvsworld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In 2032, the Earth ended it's hundred-year-long war, leaving the last of humanity scrambling for cover as the world fell apart around them.In 2048, a deadly virus spread across the land, sending any survivor infected into a blind, cannibalistic rage.In 2056, a child was born.In 2077, that child became the last hope for humanities survival. But of course, everything comes with a price...





	1. Chapter 1

The woods were always a sacred place. After the war, it was nothing but a wasteland, but the miraculous thing about mother nature is that she can take the broken and create something even more beautiful than before.

Eren silently walked down an old game path, whistling softly. The air was fresh and damp, and the buzzing of wildlife echoed across the leaves. He stopped whistling, enjoying the natural music, when the sound of a snapping twig caught his attention.

It came from the left, in the underbrush, and it instantly sent the young man into the defense. His hand hovered over the automatic pistol strapped to his right thigh, and he held still and refused even the smallest breath to escape his lips. The sound of the wild died down, and all Eren could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat, of his blood rushing through his veins at an elevated pace.

Cautiously, he narrowed his eyes and stared into the greenery, hoping his mind was playing tricks on him. 

If only he was that lucky.

Out from the bushes sprung one of the infected- humans who where crawling with a disease that turned their brains to mush, and made their driving force to consume human flesh. The titans.

It tackled Eren to the ground, snapping its jaws as drool slid from its snarling lips. Its skin was dry and leathery, and stretched over its bony frame much too tight, and it was bubbling with sores and blisters it got from too much sunlight.

Eren shoved his forearm against the gruesome creatures chest, holding it at bay, and slid his gun free from it's holster. He shoved the barrel into its gaping mouth, and fired three times. 

He twisted his head to the side as globs of hot, half congealed blood rained down on him, then shoved the dead creature off of him. He sat up, panting, and listened, praying to whatever God there was that there weren't any more of the damned things.

He stood on shaky legs and curled his lip at the red spatter that coated the end of his silver pistol. Quickly, he pulled out a rag and wiped it clean as the echo of the bullets died down and the constant buzzing of the woods picked back up. He wiped his face and nudged the Titan with the toe if his boot.

"Ugly bastard," he spat. He tucked away the gun and rag, then picked up the duffel bag he had dropped when he got tackled.

He set off at an easy jog, hoping to find some kind of body of water before the sun went down. He glanced up and grumbled. It looks like it wasn't his lucky day.

Slowly, the trees grew darker and darker, and the animals grew quieter and quieter. And of course, with the shit luck he was having, as soon as the last bird stopped singing, the first damn Titan decided to jump out of the bushes.

Reflexily, Eren unsheathed the machete strapped to the back of his pants and lopped off the creatures head, just above the bottom jaw. Blood gushed from its exposed flesh, and it fell over twitching, its slimy tongue flopping over its slimy teeth.

Eren took off at a dead sprint, sucking in great lingfuls of air as the zombie-like creatures chased after him. He ignores the branches whipping any exposed skin and tangling in his hair, instead keeping his eyes forward. There. He made a split decisions he hoped he wouldn't regret.

He sheathed his machete and flung the duffel over his shoulder, then launched himself into the air and grabbed onto a low hanging branch. Quickly, he pulled his small frame into the tree and scrambled up through the brunches, ignoring the sounds of the Titans bellowing away beneath him.

He cried out once when a twig snapped and buried itself into his palm before settling onto a thick branch.

Silently, he hung his duffel off of a potruding knot and sighed deeply, allowing his heart to stop pounding against his sternum before doing anything else.

When it finally slowed to a reasonable pace, Eren unzipped his duffel and pulled out a length of thick rope, and automatic rifle, and a protein bar.

He tied the rope around his legs and the branch so he wouldn't fall out, and hung the rifle off of the same knot as his bag. Slowly, he unwrapped the protein bar and broke off half, shoving the rest into one of his many pockets.

He ate it slowly, then rested his head against the bark and allowed his eyes to slide shut, blocking out the sound of the Titans scratching the tree beneath him.

~~~~~~~~~

Levi finished setting his game trap, cursing the Titans under his breath for setting it off again. He stood and examined his work, and cringed when a familiar voice sounded off behind him.

"Hey Levi! C'mere!" Levi sighed as his comrade Hange called out for him before tramping through the bushes and approaching the crazy brunette beta who had squatted down in the middle of the trail.

What he saw made his stomach churn. On the ground lay the half decomposed corpse of a Titan with its head blown out through the back. Hange was poking it with a stick.

"What the hell are you doing?" Levi snapped. Hange looked up at him over their shoulder and grinned.

"Look! It's a titan, and its melon is cracked open!" Levi stared at the brunette incredulously.

"Yeah, no shit, genius. Why do I have to look at it?" Hange went back to poking the corpse with a stick, stirring up the fat black flies that had settled on it.

"This thing has only been dead for maybe ten hours. That means whoever killed it might still be in the vicinity if they decided to set up camp for the night. Do you think it's a group or a lone traveller?" Levi scoffed.

"I don't give a damn if it's God himself, shitty four eyes. I still don't know why this is so important." Hange huffed and sprung to their feet, then growled impatiently.

"Of course you wouldn't, you insensitive dick face. Hurry up. I'm going to see if I can find whoever it was that killed this thing." They turned and walked off, leaving Levi with the reeking body. He curled his lip and heaved a sigh.

"Fucking weirdo. Hange! Wait up!" He took off after the brunette, growling curses about them, loud enough for then to hear.

When he caught up, Hange was bent over another body, once again poking at it with a stick. It was even worse then the last- it had been half decapitated, the top of its head laying a few feet away, and it's tongue lolling out of its lower jaw. The smell was repulsive.

"Hange, that's fucking sick. Cut it out before you turned into one of those freaks." Hange looked up at him, a gleam in their eye.

"You know you would love to kill me."

"Damn right." Hange rolled their eyes and stood.

"There's a scent leading that way, it's relatively fresh, and I found it at the last place too. C'mon, were getting close." They trekked on, quietly taking in their surrounding, when the sound for rapid fire allerted them to somebody nearby. 

They glanced at one another and took off running. When they got to the place the gun shots had come from, they were surprised to see a young man hip down from a tree into the middle of a giant mass of dead Titans, an automatic clutched in his hand and a duffel bag strapped to his back.

He blinked in surprise, his startling green eyes holding suspicion for the two others that had appeared. Hange stepped forward and lifted one hand in greeting.

"Hello, stranger. My name is Hange Zoë, and this is Levi Ackerman. What's your name?" The boy narrowed his eyes and gripped his gun with both hands.

"Eren Yeager. I have a question- do you happen to know where the survey corps camp is? I've been searching for a week, and I still haven't found it." Hange and Levi glanced at each other.

"Actually, kid," Levi said, "we're from the camp. What's it to you?" The boy opened his mouth to answer, but a strong breeze washed his scent towards the two companions. Levi inhaled deeply, and was surprised when his jaws began to tingle at the sweet arom. "Are- are you an Omega?"

~~~~~~~~~

Erwin sighed deeply as he set down his own and rubbed his temples tiredly. Dawk was coming for a visit soon, and the camp had just suffered a horde attack. Multiple people were stuck in the med ward, and Erwin was stuck balls deep in paperwork.

He looked up, grateful for the small distraction when a knock sounded at his door.

"Enter," he commanded. Levi and Hange, the best two scouts in the whole camo entered, accompanied by a boy he had never seen.

He was lithe, with a small, gently frame and big for eyes. His chocolate colored hair fell over his shining emerald green eyes, and his plump lower lip was caught between perfect teeth. He was dressed for survival- heavy-duty camoflage cargo pants, a long sleeve black shirt that hugged his curvy body, a camo vest, and dark brown combat boots that laced half way up his calf. His legs and hips were strapped into a holster with multiple different spaces, but all of them were empty.

Around his hips was a collection of bullets, and he could see the place the boy would usually keep a knife in his left boot.

"Levi, Hange. Who is this?" Levi dropped the duffel he was carrying and opened his mouth to speak, but the boy cut him off.

"Don't do that," he snapped. "I have valuble stuff in there, and you might set off one of my guns- they're all loaded you fucking idiot!" Levi growled at the boy, but the boy just bared his teeth and growled back. "Try me, bitch!" Hange snickered, and Erwin sighed.

Nevermind. He would much rather deal with paperwork. He cleared his throat, and the two men looked at him. He just lifted a brow.

"Oh. Cammander Erwin, meet Eren Yeager. We met him out in the woods. He took down a whole horde of Titans." Erwin lifted a brow in surprise, and the green-eyed boy shrugged.

"It's not that hard from up in the trees," he said. Erwin's skin prickled at the sound of the boys voice, and he glanced at Levi. Levi, who was already staring at him, nodded stiffly.

"Say, Eren. How old are you?.

"I'm twenty, sir, almost twenty-one."

He hummed thoughtfully before spinning in his chair to face the large widows. "Hange."

"Commander?"

"Put Eren under Armins care, would you? He looks like he could use a good night's rest and a solid meal. And go ahead and give him back all of his belongings." Hange saluted and gestured for the boy to follow after her. He picked up his duffel bag, and with one last scathing glare directed at Levi, he followed.

The males waited for the door to click shut the the sound of footsteps to grow faint before moving. Slowly, Levi made his way around Erwin's desk and stood in front of the alpha, blocking his view out the windows. Ewrin looked up at the ravenette, and a small smile tugged at him lips.

He held out a hand for the smaller male, and without hesitation, Levi grabbed it and crawled into the large blondes lap. Their lips met, soft and gently.

"I missed you alpha," Levi rumbled against the blondes lips. In retaliation, Ewrin nipped Levi's lower lip, humming in satisfaction when the ravenette squirmed in pleasure.

"And I you, my sweet Omega."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 2032, the Earth ended it's hundred-year-long war, leaving the last of humanity scrambling for cover as the world fell apart around them.
> 
> In 2048, a deadly virus spread across the land, sending any survivor infected into a blind, cannibalistic rage.
> 
> In 2056, a child.
> 
> In 2077 that child became the last hope for humanities survival. But of course, everything comes for a price...

Eren watched as Armin and Krista- two of the three omegas that lived in the survey corps encampment- bustled around the infirmity, administering aid wherever it was needed. Eren has been put on a bed by the windows, where there weren't any patients to attend to, since he knew next to nothing about medicine. It was never part of his early training-the only thing he was ever taught was for to destroy in any means necessary.

Medicine was never useful for that.

Armin had patched up his hand earlier after lecturing Eren about the wonders of disinfectant and the horrors of staff, before leaving the brunette to his own devices. They were kind, him and Krista, but the way alphas treated Armin was downright lecherous. Krista was a mated female, so she didn't have to worry about the catcalls, and the sex jokes, and the 'hands on' attitude of alphas the way Armin did.

But, the small blonde male took it all in stride, continuing to smile brightly and use a calm voice when addressing the sick and injured.

Eren hadn't ever known many omegas- in fact, his mother and his martial art teacher Petra where the only ones he had known at any point. But despite their usual kind and selfless attitudes, he knew they were more than capable of ripping out somebody's tongue and shoving it back down their throats in the blink of an eye, all while keeping up their proper manners. And Eren had learned from the best.

He thought back to how they would bare their teeth, oozing enough hormones to make even an alpha submit, but at the same time be so seductive it would drive even the other omegas crazy.

And Eren had needed those skills many times in his short life. If Eren Yeager was anything, he was a master of persuasion, even with his explosive temper and stubborn idiocy.

Eren scoffed and quietly went back to meticulously cleaning his pistol and putting it back together. His mother had taught him everything he knew about weapons- maintenance was important. If your gun craps out in the middle of a life-or-death situation just because you didn't take care of it properly? Well, let's just say there wouldn't be anything left for the birds.

He had already cleaned three pistols, including the matching silver for the one laying in peices in front of him, plus his automatic and shotgun. Once he finished silver, he would move on to sharpening and polishing his blades- titan blood had corrosive properties that caused rust, which is why it was especially important to take care of your weapons.

He pulled the slide back on the pistol, making sure all the peices were back where they belonged, then holstered the gun in it's leg strap. He had just reached into his bag for the polish and whetstone when a familiar ravenette entered the room.

His aura was commanding, yet something about him was still... Gentle. Armin and Krista saluted as he walked past, their necks compulsively bared in submission, but Levi ignored them, instead focused solely on Eren. Their eyes clashed, Viridian on gunshot grey, lightning and thunder. Eren instantly started to glower, and Levi curled his lip.

"Let's go, brat. Commander Erwin wants to test your skill." Armin and Krista glanced at each other, and Eren scoffed.

"What would I do that for? I don't plan on staying here long, and I sure as hell ain't trying to show you my skills." Levi scoffed.

"Well then you're shit out of luck. Hurry up. I'm not waiting for you." He turned on his heel, exuding dominant pheremones, and left the infirmity. Eren huffed and put away his stuff, then set the bag next to the bed.

"Don't let anybody touch that," he said to Armin. The blonde nodded, and Eren slid down from the bed and stretched, grunting when his back let out a series of pops. Suddenly, he could feel the eyes of every alpha in the room. "What?" He snapped.

Their eyes widened, then they all looked away, not saying anything. He scoffed in contempt, then followed Levi's scent, like lavender and black tea. Not an unpleasant aroma in his opinion.

As he walked, Eren thought back to the last time he had been forced to fight another human. Of course, his father had beaten self defense into the young Omega, relentless in his lectures and attacks until the boy kicked his teeth in. The alpha had been stunned to silence- although, now that he thought about it, it might be because the old man was choking on those teeth.

When he found the ravenette, he was standing in the middle of a training feild, next to commander Erwin. To the left of the towering alpha was another man, a beta if Eren was correct, who stared at him with cold, calculating eyes. The area was surrounded by multiple people, all obviously capable of kicking ass.

He approched the tall blonde and lifted a brow.

"So what now?" Erwin smiled, and looked towards Levi.

"Levi?" The male stepped forward and held his hands out.

"No guns, no knives. You will spar with a person of my choosing, and the match will only be called if one of you yields or I deem one of you incapable of fighting any longer." Eren sighed and began unsheathing weapons compliantly.

The three men in front of him lifted their brows at the sheer number of weapons the boy had hidden on his person. When he finished, Levi's arms were filled precariously.

Eren stepped to the middle of the field, allowing his vest to fall from his shoulders and stood there with his arms crossed.

He scanned the crowd, and lifted a brow when a raven-haired alpha female stepped into the empty stretch of land. She regarded him with her cold grey eyes, then approached him.

They stared at each other, and people shifted uncomfortably at the increasing amount of defensive pheremones that filled the air, so thick and tense it could be cut with a spoon.

They both slid into a defensive pose, and attacked. They started out with basic self defense moves, trying to gauge the others reflexes and thought process. When Eren felt he had figured the girl out, he twisted around and sent his heel flying towards the girls face. She blocked it with her arms, but it sent her skidding back.

Before she could regain her composure, Eren lunged at her, sending a flurry of kicks, fists, and elbows, forcing her to stay on the defense.

The girls eyes followed every motion, trying to decode his attack style in the seemingly erratic way he moved. Waiting for the opening, the girl bunched the muscle in her left leg. When Eren swung his right elbow down, the girl leaned back and kicked her leg up.

It landed against his face with a solid 'thump' and sent him rolling back. He instantly hopped to his feet and held his arms up defensively, then spit out a glob of blood. He growled deep in his chest and the alpha girl growled back.

They lunged at one another, and the three men watched as the two beat the crap out of each other. After a few minutes, Dawk spoke up.

"Levi, I think that's enough." Levi nodded in agreement.

"Mikasa! Eren! That's enough!" He boomed. They both snapped their heads up, eyes wild with adrenalin. Mikasa stood straight up and saluted, baring her neck to her captain and ignoring the blood pouring from her mouth and decorating her knuckles.

Eren hunched over, panting and trying to blow the blood from his broken nose.

"Fuck. Somebody go get Arlert! Now!" One of the soldiers took of running, and Levi walked towards the two fighters briskly. He grabbed Erens hair and yanked so that the small Omega was looking at him. His eyes widened when he saw that the bone was perfectly aligned, and he noticed how high the boys temperature was running.

He let go and turned to Erwin, clearly confused. Mikasa eyed the boy, and her eyebrow twitched.

"You alright runt?" Eren just grunted in response. Armin appeared by his side, panting lightly as he set down his med kit.

"You okay?" Eren just grunted again. Armin set to work cleaning the blood off of his face while the soldiers murmered around them. Levi approached Erwin and Dawk.

"His nose is perfectly fine."

"What?" Levi sighed and folded his arms, eyeing the Omega hunched over in the middle of the feild.

"His nose... I heard it crack under Mika's fist, and you saw the blood gushing down his face. But the bone was perfectly fine- it doesn't look like he's ever had a broken nose in his life." Erwin hummed.

"Did you make any other observations out of the norm?"

"Well, his temperature was nearly as high as a Titans, and there was a large cut in his lip that looked like it was steaming. Literally, like there was smoke rising from it." Erwin and Dawk glanced at the boy.

"Odd. Erwin, maybe you should-"

"No," Erwin cut him off. "Whoever this boy is, he's staying here with the survey corps." At that moment, the boy lifted his big emerald eyes, and looked into Erwin's eyes. The atmosphere grew tense, and instinctively, Eren peeled his lip back and growled loudly. The sound ripped across the feild, and instantly, everyone's attention was on the Omega, who was emitting defensive and angry pheremones which clouded his usual scent of fresh vanilla and cinnamon with a dour aftertaste. Erwin narrowed his eyes. "You are right about one thing, Dawk."

"What's that?"

"This boy is definitely interesting."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Mikasa winced as Armin dabbed antiseptic on her split eyebrow, and he gently gripped her chin tighter, holding her still. Eren leaned on the foot of her bed, slowly and methodically sharpening his blade.

Their eyes were locked intently, and neither we're willing to back down. She winced again as Armin placed a butterfly bandage over the disinfected cut, and ripped her gaze away from the viridian eyes of the unruly Omega in front of her to smile up at her friend.

"Thank you Armin. I appreciate it." Armin smiled brightly, his blue eyes shining.

"Of course. Later, you need to disinfect it and replace the bandage, and I suggest you take an ice bath to help with any bruising of the ribs. If you need me to replace the bandage later, don't be afraid to ask, no matter what the time is." The ravenette nodded, and Armin walked away to check up on other patients.

Gunshot grey locked with emerald again. They stared in silence, and the atmosphere grew tense.

"You throw a mean left hook," she said softly. Eren eyes widened for a brief moment, then narrowed defensively.

"Thanks. Your roundhouse isn't so bad either." They continued to stare at each other, when Mikasa's eyes travelled down to the gun strapped to the omegas thigh.

"That's a SIG Saur P226, isn't it? Nine mil, non-railed?" His eyes lit up in excitement.

"Yeah, it is. Good eye. I got them from my old man before he disappeared, but when he gave them to me, the barrel was made for a .357 SIG before I got the conversion barrels from an old shop I raided a few years back. I prefer the nine mil, actually, especially since it's the most popular ammo size for semi's, but I tend to use the three-seven-five since they're more abundant.

"I also used to walk around with a couple o' other semi's, but I handed them off to my little sis a while back." Mikasa hummed thoughtfully.

"Cool. Personally, I prefer to kill with blades, but I have a small gun collection of my own."

"Really? Do... Do you mind if I see them? It's cool if you aren't cool with it, but I love checking out weapons- it's like a hobby. A useful one too, if you ask me." The corner of the Alpha girls lips tilted up.

"Sure. On one condition." His eyes darkened slightly, suspicion hardening his cheribic features.

"What?"

"Tonight, in the dining hall. Eat with me and Armin. I've been trying to teach him self-defense behind the Commanders back- I still don't know why he won't let him into the class. We could use a good field medic." Eren instantly relaxed, the twinkle in his viridian orbs sparkling mischeviously.

"Will you bring them with you? I'll bring mine." That time, a small grin graced the alpha girls lips, softening her brutish countenance.

"I usually do. Don't be late." Eren grinned and snapped off a mock salute. She slid down from the infirmity bed, giving a salute back to him, and walked away. Eren could feel the jealous eyes of multiple poeple, but pretended not to notice them, instead opting to continue sharpening his blade, making sure to make it flash dangerously under the flickering flourescent lights.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Mikasa sat in her usual spot, awaiting the prescence of the two Omegas. A folded slip a paper sat heavily in her breast pocket, reminding her of her objective to befriending the wild brunette. 

She poked at her beef stew silently, making no move of acknowledgement when the two boys showed up and took their seats.

"So, I'd like to see that collection, if you don't mind." Mikasa looked up, and scoffed.

"Yours too." He lifted up a heavy looking black duffel bag and grinned.

"Of course. Be careful. I put them all on safety, but obviously, since they're guns and all, I ju-"

"I know how to examine a damn firearm. Chill." Eren smirked, and his smirk turned to a giant grin filled with childish glee when Mikasa pushed a big metal box against his leg under the table.

He scooted back in his chair and leaned forward to look at all the guns.

"Woah, nice." He came up with a black Jericho 941 and twisted it around gingerly. He whistled softly when he released he magazine. "That's a nice semi, and in really good condition, too. It's hard to find Jericho's that aren't total shit now days." He pushed his soup to the side and placed the gun down before reaching down for another.

He repeated those steps over and over, making comments about each gun he touched.

Heckler & Koch VP70  
FN FNP  
Colt M1911  
Beretta N22 NEOS  
Bersa Thunder 9  
AMT Automag V  
Ruger LC9

His excitement was contagious. Mikasa had to admit, the small brunette knew what he was talking about. He nearly got a nosebleed when he moved onto the rifles and shotguns. Mikasa let out a small laugh and unzipped the duffel.

It was separated into three clear sections. The smallest was the left- it had a bit of food and a change of clothes. The middle, which took up the most space, was dedicated to ammo and knifes, which Mikasa didn't expect. The right side of the bag had a locked black metal box, and Mikasa hummed curiously, but didn't touch it. 

On top of everything lay a Heckler & Koch PSG1 next to a Armalite AR-10 A2 and an R-15 Predator. She whistled lowly and picked up the R-15 gently, stroking her fingers over the barrel, murmuring compliment to the 'pretty' under her breath.

She glanced over at Eren, who had captured Armin in a complex conversation about the different ammo sizes and barrel conversions. She smiled softly at how enraptured the blonde was, and looked back down into Eren's bag.

Honestly, she was more interested in the other stuff he had, not just the weapons.

She glanced back up, making sure the brunette wasn't watching her, before gently rifling through the smaller section.

A black tee shirt that looked three sizes too big. Another pair of cargo pants, only they were dark brown instead of camo. A thick pair of woolen socks. Leather gloves. A black hat and scarf. A large white shirt. A pair of swim trunks that were covered in mud and smelled like the river.

There was also a small box filled with a variation of snack bars, power bars, granola bars, fruit bars... Mikasa didn't know there were that many different types of 'bars'. A jar of crunchy peanut butter. A couple cans of stew. A can of condensed milk. A couple cans of vegetables. A bottle of powdered power shake. A canteen with a tiny bit of water.

Mikasa's eyes narrowed when she saw a ripped peice of... Something folded on the bottom. She gets to unfolded it, sending a glance up at the omegas, who were now talking about types of medicinal herbs that grew naturally in the area.

She looked down at the picture, and felt her lips part. It was a photo. In the front was a boy and a girl hugging each other, giant grins plastered on their faces, innocent doe eyes sparkling. The boy was clearly Eren, but the girl... Her eyes were a solid gold color, framed by thick black lashes. Her chocolate hair fell around her shoulders in shiny, perfect curls, framing her soft, heart-shaped face gently.

Behind them was a woman with big green-gold eyes, her own chocolate hair falling over her shoulder, tied in a loose ponytail. She was also grinning brightly.

But, the corner of the paper was ripped, close to the others. The ravenette could just make out the edge of a scruffy jaw line, and there was an arm wrapped around the woman's shoulders and a large hand ruffling the young Eren's hair-

"My mom and sister." Mikasa's head snapped up, an apology ready to spill past her lips. Only, Eren wasn't angry- he looked... Remorseful. "I think about them every day. Especially my sister, Emma..." His voice trailed off, and Mikasa looked back down at the golden-eyed girl. Her pudgy cheeks were dimpled and covered in a thick smattering of freckles.

"What happened? Er- if you don't mind my asking?" She added the last part hurridly.

"Well, my family used to run a scientific facility dedicated to finding a cure up in Shinganshina. Only, there was an outbreak about five years back. My mom, sister, and I made it out, but my dad died in the cross fire." Mikasa and Armin gasped, and Eren closed his eyes. They didn't notice how quiet the luncheon had gotten, nor how every person strained their ears to hear the quiet words of the Omega.

"After that, my remaining family and I were taken in by a group of alphas called The Garrison- only, we were the only non-alphas in the entire encampment. My mom was also an Omega, like me, and my sister was a beta. Even though she's two years younger, she was always protecting me.

"After a year or so of travelling, we split off from The Garrison. We had travelled to the other side of the country by then, and we decided to try and get back in to Shinganshina. Only, there was an accident, a rock slide in a mountain pass, and we were split up. We made an agreement to meet back in the city if something like that were to ever happen, and I've been travelling ever since.

"I don't know why it's taken so damn long. I'm constantly running into trouble, and I once heard about this group of people called the scouts, who helped others across the nation. I got intell saying I was near an encampment, and I've been searching for the last two weeks. But, I plan on leaving in the next few days, at least, and if I can't get help by then, then all well."

Mikasa swallowed deeply and looked back down at the photo. At the innocent faces of the two young children, at the face of their joyouse mother. The words slipped from her mouth, and before she could take them back, she knew that she would follow through on her word. 

"I'll help you." His deep green eyes widened, and his expression became hopeful.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Me too!" They turned to the small blonde, who was clenching a fist in determination. He bowed his head under their questioning gazes. 

"I lost my parents when I was young, so I don't really remember them, but my grandfather died more recently and since then, my only goal has to been to help others. I like helping in the infirmity, I really do, but to be able to go out and help somebody with their aspirations instead of their lacerations would be amazing." He looked up, his blue eyes burning fiercely. "If you'll allow me, I want to come too." A smile slowly spread across the brunettes face.

"Well, it's nice to know you guys have my back. I'll see you later." He stood up and grabbed his bag, gently taking the photo from Mikasa, and walked away. Armin scrambled to his feet and hurriedly followed.

Mikasa reached into her breast pocket and clenched her fist, crinkling a small piece of paper into an even smaller ball.


End file.
